Di Bawah Alunan Denting Piano
by Eleamaya
Summary: Sebuah kisah kecil dalam 7th Heaven Family, tentang Cloud yang pulang dari perjalanan mengantar barangnya dengan membawa suatu "oleh-oleh" yang tak disangka. Oneshot. Cover credit to Chibiasta.


"**Di Bawah Alunan Denting Piano"**

Fanfic by Eleamaya

Compilation of FF VII (c) Square Enix

* * *

Langit senja yang cerah menggantung di atas kota Edge. Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu semenjak pertempuran melawan Deepground SOLDIER, Tifa Lockhart berdiri menghadap meja bar sembari membungkukkan badan pada seorang pelanggan yang usai dilayaninya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Silakan datang lagi."

Sang pelanggan pun ikut melepas senyum pada sang _barmaid_ cantik sambil mengangkat topinya, sebuah pertanda postif bahwa ia senang berkunjung ke 7th Heaven.

Tifa lalu membereskan botol dan gelas yang dipakai tadi. Kota Edge tengah menggeliat, pembangunannya berjalan mulus, penduduknya yang merupakan bekas Midgar juga sudah kembali pada ritme kehidupan seperti dulu sebelum peristiwa meteor. Karena itulah, gadis itu tahu bahwa hari-hari sibuk sudah biasa terjadi dan berulang.

Bar kecilnya mungkin tidak banyak berubah tapi bisnis "_Strife Delivery Service_" milik Cloud mengalami perkembangan pesat. Hal ini bermula dari seorang klien, sepasang suami-istri, yang hendak pindah rumah ke Edge dan mereka menyewa jasa Cloud untuk mengirim beberapa barang dan perabotan yang masih tertinggal di kota asal. Cloud sadar ia tidak membatasi jenis barang yang ia antar dalam promo bisnisnya. Padahal, tentunya ada barang-barang yang tak bisa ia kirim dengan Fenrir-nya. Demi tidak mengecewakan mereka dan bayaran yang sudah ditawarkan, Cloud pun menyewa sebuah truk. Hal itu bukan pertama kalinya ia mengangkut barang dengan truk. Dulu, sebelum ia bahkan punya uang untuk membeli dan merakit motor kesayangannya itu, Cloud bekerja dengan truk sewaan untuk mengantar barang-barang kebutuhan pokok dari kota dan desa-desa di luar Midgar untuk konsumsi penduduk Edge [1]. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk sepasang suami-istri tersebut, permintaan-permintaan lain atas jasanya yang 'baru' itu semakin menghampirinya. Kini, Cloud akhirnya bisa memiliki sebuah truknya sendiri. Dan karena ia masih bekerja seorang diri, alias tidak atau belum merekrut pegawai, sudah menjadi hal biasa jika pemilik kepala Chochobo itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya selama beberapa hari dalam sepekan karena sering ke luar kota.

Dengan kerja keras Cloud membuahkan hasil itu, Tifa kini tak terlalu memusingkan ketiadaan cowok itu di rumah. Edge telah membangun sekolah dan uang yang mereka berdua peroleh bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai pendidikan Denzel dan Marlene. Dua anak itu sedang mengerjakan PR di kamar mereka sekarang.

Tifa sendiri tengah bersiap karena mendekati malam, ia sudah hapal pengunjung bar akan bertambah ramai, apalagi hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Ia pun menata beberapa gelas sampanye kosong di atas meja dalam keadaan terbalik. Belum selesai ia menata, ia mendengar suara kendaraan parkir di depan rumah. Tifa tahu itu suara truk Cloud dan ia pun bersiap menyambutnya.

Gadis itu menunggu tapi yang ditunggunya belum masuk juga. Malahan, ia mendengar suara orang-orang berdatangan. Dengan pertanda sebuah gemerincing bel yang digantung di atas pintu, akhirnya cowok itu muncul juga. Tifa langsung memanggilnya tapi Cloud tidak menoleh padanya. Cowok itu ternyata tengah berjalan mundur sambil mengangkat sesuatu yang berat dan besar. Kemudian di depannya, perlahan masuk juga orang-orang yang membantunya.

Tifa pun memperhatikan dengan seksama. Benda yang tengah diangkut dan terbuat dari kayu serta dipernis hitam itu tak asing baginya. Ia menerka-nerka sejenak sebelum akhirnya menemukan jawabannya.

Piano?

Untuk apa benda sebesar itu dibawa masuk?

Cloud memberi aba-aba untuk menaruh barang itu di sudut ruangan di dekat tangga. Ia pun berterima kasih dan menjabat tangan semuanya. Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah meja bar bahwa mereka boleh meneguk segelas _breakshot_ sebagai bayarannya. Terkesiap, Tifa pun segera meracik minuman untuk mereka.

Sambil melayani, mata Tifa lebih banyak tertuju pada Cloud yang tengah mengelap piano tersebut. Cowok jabrik itu juga membuka tutup perangkat dawainya dan menegakkan penyangga. Bukannya Tifa ingin mengusir pelanggan karena sedikit berharap mereka untuk segera pergi, tapi ia sungguh penasaran dengan piano itu untuk segera diobrolkan dengan Cloud.

Cloud lalu sesekali menekan tuts piano, membuatnya berdenting. Piano itu tampaknya telah disetel karena melodinya terdengar jernih, tapi lagu yang dimainkannya tidak jelas. Sepertinya cowok itu hanya asal memencetnya.

Sabar menunggu, Tifa pun akhirnya dapat mengucapkan 'silakan datang kembali' kepada para pelanggannya. Ia segera membereskan gelas-gelas untuk mendekati Cloud. Bahasa tubuh cowok itu sudah mengundangnya dari tadi.

"Selamat datang, Cloud," sambut Tifa. "Kau tidak lelah? Tidak minum dulu?"

"Suasana hatiku tengah tertuju pada benda ini," jawabnya.

"Jadi karena itu sampai disimpan di dalam?" tanya Tifa semakin heran. "Memangnya piano ini hendak dikirimkan ke mana?"

"Ke rumah ini," ucap Cloud ringan. "Aku membelinya."

Jawaban itu membuat Tifa cukup terkejut. Benda itu terbilang cukup mahal untuk dimiliki, mungkin arus pendapatan Cloud yang mengalir deras diam-diam membuatnya menabung untuk membelinya, sama seperti saat dulu akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Fenrir. Pantas saja perhatiannya begitu tercurahkan.

Menatap lekat benda itu, Tifa lalu mendaratkan tangannya pada deretan tuts putih-hitam. Sudah lebih dari delapan tahun ia tidak melihat benda itu. Ingatannya pun melayang kembali ke kamarnya di Nibelheim, di mana ia biasa memainkannya [2]. Piano di rumahnya sangat penuh dengan kenangan karena almarhumah ibunya yang mengajarinya. Dan, melihat benda itu kembali ada di depan mata, rasanya Tifa ingin menangis terharu. Apa piano semahal ini untuknya?

"Kenapa tidak lekas kau mainkan saja?" respon Cloud melihat ekspresi Tifa. Ia pun mennarik kursi kecil dari bawah piano yang masih satu set dengan pianonya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukan suaranya."

"Kau sering mendengarkan permainan pianoku, Cloud?" ucap Tifa lalu duduk.

Muka Cloud memerah. Ia memang selalu memperhatikan Tifa dari jendela kamarnya sejak kecil. Meski kadang ia harus bersembunyi karena malu jika kepergok atau saat ia harus menutup jendela di musim dingin, alunan nada indah yang terdengar dari rumah Tifa bisa membuatnya membayangkan sosoknya, Musiknya itu juga selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan hari-hari buruknya di mana ia tidak pintar bersosialisasi, di mana ia ingin dekat dengan Tifa dan diperhatikan olehnya. Dan melodi yang dihasilkan membuat perasaannya pada gadis itu semakin menguat.

Tidak dijawab, Tifa pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Betul juga, rumah kita kan sebelahan."

"Yeah, karena itulah aku membelinya," lanjut Cloud agak salah tingkah. "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Baiklah, ingin diperdengarkan lagu apa?"

"Ah, maaf. aku lupa menambahkan partitur. Sebaiknya mainkan lagu yang dulu sering kau mainkan saja. Kupikir hanya itu lagu yang kutahu," ujarnya sedikit tertawa.

"Tapi aku sudah lama tak menyentuh piano, mungkin permainanku sudah tak sebaik dulu lagi."

Cloud tersenyum lembut padanya."Bagiku, kau adalah satu-satunya pianis terbaik yang pernah kuketahui, Tifa."

Menatap dalam, Tifa pun membalas senyuman Cloud sebelum akhirnya memutar pinggangnya menghadap piano dan mengangkat tangan di atas deretan tuts. "Aku coba lantunkan sambil mengingat-ingat nadanya, oke?"

Cloud mengangguk. Ia lalu bersandar pada dinding di sebelah piano dan melipat tangan di dadanya. Begitu musik mengalun, Cloud memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kemerduan yang dihasilkan. Sesekali ia mendengar Tifa salah nada dan mengulangi baitnya, tapi hal itu tidak dipedulikannya.

Tak lama, terdengarlah keributan dari arah tangga. Derap kaki yang berebutan turun itu menjelma menjadi suara riang anak-anak.

"Cloud! Kamu pulang," seru Denzel. "Apa oleh-olehnya?"

"Tifa! Suara indah apa barusan?" tanya Marlene.

Tifa lantas menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke dua anak itu. Cloud juga bangkit dari sandaran. Mereka sempat bertatapan sebentar, tersenyum, sebelum kemudian menjelaskan satu persatu.

"Piano ini oleh-olehku, Denzel," jawab Cloud. "Kau suka?"

"Yeah! Ini keren, Cloud," jawab Denzel. "Aku tak tahu Tifa bisa memainkan piano. Aku dulu juga punya dan ibuku sering memainkannya."

"Kalian mau main bersama?" ajak Tifa.

"Ajarkan! Ajarkan!" seru Marlene.

Cloud pun menyeret dua kursi untuk Denzel dan Marlene duduk di samping Tifa. Kedua anak itu sangat antusias. Denzel juga bisa memainkan piano sedikit dan ia memberitahu lagu yang sering ibunya mainkan pada Tifa. Tifa menyuruh Marlene mencoba menekan tuts sesuai petunjuk Denzel dan arahannya. Ia juga bilang jika Denzel dan Marlene telah mahir beberapa lagu, ia ingin mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan untuk para pengunjung bar selagi dirinya sibuk melayani mereka. Setelah satu lagu selesai, Marlene lalu menarik lengan Cloud untuk ikut memainkannya. Mereka bertiga meledek dan tertawa karena permainan Cloud yang paling buruk di antara semuanya.

Tengah asyik bersenandung bersama, bel kecil tiba-tiba bergemerincing kembali, menandakan ada pelanggan lain membuka pintu dan masuk. Tifa hendak berdiri tapi Cloud menahan bahunya agar tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Cloud, tapi..."

Cloud menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Sang _Barmaid_ pun menghela napas, merasa mengerti tatapan matanya yang mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap duduk. Ia melanjutkan permainan seraya Cloud yang beralih ke arah pintu untuk menghadapi dua orang pelanggan yang belum duduk dan memesan itu.

"Maaf," kata Cloud, "malam ini kami tutup lebih cepat. Bar akan kami buka kembali esok pagi." [3]

Seorang pelanggan melirik ke balik bahu Cloud. Tampak pemandangan di matanya, Tifa diapit Denzel dan Marlene tengah bercengkerama dengan piano baru mereka. Ia pun menggangguk paham.

"Acara keluarga, Pak Strife?" ujar sang pelanggan. Sebagai pelanggan tetap yang sudah sering berkunjung sejak lama, ia cukup tahu Cloud jarang di rumah karena kesibukannya. "Kalau begitu, selamat berakhir pekan."

Cloud hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengertian mereka. Ia pun mengantar mereka keluar sekaligus untuk membalik tanda "OPEN" yang terpampang di luar pintu menjadi "CLOSE". Menutup pintu dari dalam, terdengar Marlene memanggil untuknya kembali bergabung. Masih belum beranjak, Cloud menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum memandangi keluarganya.

Bersyukur bahwa ia dapat memiliki banyak waktu hari itu untuk dihabiskan bersama orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai. Begitulah lalu ia melangkah menghampiri.

**~SELESAI~**

* * *

**COMPILATION CANON NOTE: **

******[1] On The Way To A Smile (Case of Tifa):** Di situ dijelaskan bagaimana Cloud memulai bisnis Delivery Service-nya.

**[2] Original Game: **Tifa memang punya piano di kamarnya. Di Kalm, Cloud bercerita ia sempat memainkan piano Tifa saat mengunjungi rumahnya.

**[3] Reminiscene:** Pulang dari pekerjaan, Cloud bahkan pernah menyuruh Tifa untuk meliburkan bar sehari penuh karena ingin mengajak sekeluarga piknik ke suatu tempat.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Ide ini mendadak terkarang karena malam minggu kemarin aku juga cuma berakhir pekan bersama keluarga di rumah. Rasa-rasanya jarang banget ayahku bercandaan sama anak-anaknya. Entahlah, mungkin karena juga sudah 3 hari 2 malam ke luar kota (Purwokerto dan Wonosobo). Apalagi adikku yang kuliah di Semarang juga kebetulan pulang. Dan dua adikku yang masih SD sudah selesai ujian akhir semester. Sayang aku ga bgitu suka oleh-olehnya, manisan buah Carica.

Jadi begitulah, semoga fic sederhana ini bisa sedikit menjawab kekecewaan sebagian Cloti fans yang mengeluh bahwa romance pairing ini sangat kurang dieksplorasi dibanding canon couple FF lainnya. Bagiku sendiri, memang romance Cloti tidak ditampilkan secara eksplisit. Ingat, pasca Meteor, usia Cloud itu 22 tahun dan Tifa 21 tahun (timeline di fic ini udah 25 th dan 24 th); wajar kalau mereka termasuk tipe pasangan dewasa yang berkomitmen untuk berumahtangga. Dan yang namanya rumah tangga itu, ada sebuah tanggungjawab besar dan banyak banget problem-nya, apalagi usia mereka bisa dibilang terlalu muda untuk itu XD. Justru keindahan rumahtangga itu terletak di dalam keharmonisan keluarga, bagaimana orangtua bercengkerama dengan anak-anaknya dan menafkahi mereka. Dan untuk romance-nya sendiri, itu udah jadi urusan 'kebutuhan' privasi di kamar. Kalian nggak lupa dengan kemungkinan adegan xxx mereka di bawah Highwind sebelum final battle kan? Creator-nya sendiri yg bilang bahwa mereka menghapus adegan itu karena terlalu riskan loh...


End file.
